


Homesick

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [11]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Jade is made to live with her birth father after years of thinking he’s dead. Things going back to how they used to be is a nightmare come true.
Series: Fankids Canon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	Homesick

A plate whizzes past Jade’s head and she’s startled out of her daydreaming. The crash makes Jade jump and she shrinks in on herself. “What the fuck ‘re ya doin jus’ standin’ there?” her father slurs at her. She frowns.

“Nothin’,” she quips.

“Watch it, girl, or you’ll have a matchin’ eye there.”

Jade’s fingers subconsciously reach up to her swollen and bruised eye. She’s so far refused to look in the mirror at it. By now it’s probably turning shades of green.

“Well?” his sharp voice brings her out of her thoughts again. She bows her head and she starts to leave the kitchen, looking to squeeze herself past him without further incident.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Jade freezes, an icy chill running down her spine, filling her body with dread and anticipation.

“Are you stupid? I asked you a question.”

Jade keeps her chin down as she looks up at him through her eyelashes. “My room…” she says softly as if the volume of her voice could possibly set him off. “I’m just tired…” She pauses, then continues in a softer voice, “Do you want me to stay out here?”

The man’s posture relaxes but Jade doesn’t. He steps forward and drapes his arms around her stiff body. “No, go ahead and rest, baby girl. You’ll miss dinner though.”

Jade does her best to keep perfectly still. “I know… I’m… really tired though.” His hands being on her makes her skin crawl. She wants them off as soon as possible.

“Of course… You need your sleep to stay beautiful. Goodnight Jade.” He pulls back to press his lips to her temple. He lingers much too long. Jade doesn’t dare move right after he releases her.

“…Goodnight…” she says hesitantly. It earns her a smile that does nothing to ease her nerves. She passes him carefully, her shoes barely making a sound. Once out of sight, she picks up her pace. She shuts her door as quietly as possible and leans against it, finally letting out a quiet sigh. Her stomach lets out a growl and she feels like slamming her head back against the door.

“I hate it here. I hate it I hate it I hate it,” She thinks her herself. She squeezes her eyes shut against the burning in them and her throat and presses the palms of her hands into her eyes. She thinks of sweet little Robin, teasing Emilio, the little asshats Blair and Jaime, and Lane… She misses them all. Terribly. She thinks of Val, Thibault, and Clo. She misses them too. Even Lorena, who would probably not even want her around, but being around her is still exponentially better than being here.

Finally, she thinks of her parents. Not the one she’s currently hiding from, but the loving ones she was no longer allowed to see. According to mister asshole in the other room. She presses her hands harder into her eyes and lets a wet, shaky sigh out past the painful lump in her throat.

She misses Diego’s dueling stories, his good-natured laugh, his softly comforting hand on her shoulder. She misses Sam and the warm smells of whatever he’s cooking, his soft smiles, his questions about her well-being. She misses their loving atmosphere, the gentle music they always dance together to, even their hugs…

Another sob escapes her and she tries to cover her mouth with one of her hands. She nearly silently rushes to her bed to grab a pillow to smother her pathetic blubbering. She imagines the feeling of Sam’s arms around her and it makes the homesickness grow impossibly worse. She holds the pillow as close as she can, clutching it as if it were Sam.

She falls asleep curled up on her bed, clinging to the pillow tightly.


End file.
